


Joy in Flight

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share a love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy in Flight

Flying was the love they shared, above and beyond their sense of right and wrong, duty to their planet. Taking reporter Clark Kent for a spin to show off the new jet had been appealing to Hal's sense of humor.

Just as it had amused Superman to have to rescue a stranded Hal Jordan a few weeks after, when his prototype crashed.

But it was flying back to their headquarters, side by side, that made them each realize just what that shared love could lead to.

Hal decided that flight did not just have to be the foreplay after that.


End file.
